MistleToe
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Yoruichi has always enjoyed Christmas, yet this one would be special. Not only does she get to spend time with her unrequited love, but also gets to try out one of Christmas' traditions on him. MERRY CHRISTMAS. oneshot.


Christmas always had excited Yoruichi. She had thought that it was the snow that caught her attention. But it was much more than that. It was the spirit, the lights, the whole idea of gift exchanging. One tradition, however, would forever remain her favorite. A tradition she had been waiting all year to try out on one orange haired soul reaper. Smiling, the goddess stood on Kisuke's shop-porch. She had been standing out there for nearly two hours, watching the snow fall, feeling the cold, crisp and bitter winter air. Yeah, she was freezing her ass off, but the person she was waiting for was quite worth it. He was after all, the object of her obsessions and desires. Her fantasization, her lusting, and her enigma. Her newest love interest rounded the corner, carrying a bag of gifts. Yoruichi let out laugh, and as soon as Ichigo saw her, he knew she would start firing her famous punch lines and puns at him.

"You know, if you were in red, were fatter, and had a beard you could very well be Santa Claus." The cat joked, crossing her arms under her chest as he stepped up beside her. Neither were willing to admit the amount of attraction and emotion running between them. Most would think they were crazy for wanting to be with each other, when clearly both had problems, mentally.

"Shut up, Yoruichi. How about we dress you up like Mrs. Claus then?" Now, that was a joke that went back at him. Everyone knew Yoruichi was crushing on him badly. She had made that obvious more than once over the years they'd all been friends. It had honestly amazed everyone that the two had not only never kissed; but they had not even gone out, or had even sexually submitted to the other. Yoruichi was a pure, true goddess in every way; beautiful, smart, and sexy. And Ichigo was just too damn cute. Scratch that, he too was sexy. Or so Yoruichi had stated time and time again, also including that he had a rock hard body. The dark skinned beauty had more than once mentioned to Rangiku and Kukaku that she had been fantasizing about having Ichigo's body pressed nakedly against hers. She had told them of her ideas involving him; but of course had left out vivid detail that caused her to shiver and that pulsing, aching need in between her legs. She knew she had to try out the so called 'Mistletoe' on him. Just to see if its magic really it magical enough to bring them together. That was the only thing she wanted for Christmas.

"At least I'd be your Mrs. Claus." Yoruichi mused, walking with him into the Shoten. Kisuke found it not only cute that the two had entered together, but he found it endearing. He knew of Yoruichi's green plant (A/N: Not weed yo.) plan, and he had planned to make that dream of hers come true. He was, after all, still in love with her. She was his best friend, and he would do anything for her. Even if it meant losing her to a younger man forever. He could deal with it since it were with Ichigo. And Yoruichi seemed so enamored with him. The door shut, Isshin being the last one to enter.

"Its about time ya'll got here." Kukaku grunted, half sober as she sat on the floor. Yoruichi laughed, sitting beside her as she took a drink of her sake. "Listen puss, get yer own." Funny, she were. Yoruichi had been standing outside for so long she couldn't feel her feet to move! Ichigo decided to take a seat beside his dark skinned friend. He couldn't help but laugh as she shivered, her eyes gazing out of Urahara's window at the falling snow. Seeing her this way always brought a warm smile to his face. She seemed like a little kid who had never seen snow before. In all the years he'd known her, not once had she been around to spend Christmas with them. Hell, neither of them had gathered. They'd spent many of their days fighting hollows, or the arrancar. This was a rare time, and Ichigo figured he should make the best of it.

"I got everyone a gift. Its all in the bag. Hunt through and find the box with your name." The orange haired reaper said while wrapping his jacket around Yoruichi's shoulders. "Its that better?" He asked her, smiling as she gave him a dumb founded look. After a moment, she nodded, smiling back at him.

"Yeah. I nearly froze out there. What took you guys so long?" Yoruichi asked, scooting closer to him. Ichigo nodded towards his sisters who were running out into the snow with Ururu and Jinta.

"They wanted to get a few things before coming over here." Ichigo laughed. He could already here Karin's shouting and Jinta's loud mouth firing back. Ah, kids. Shaking his head, he leaned back on his hands.

"Thats not the only reason!" Isshin's voice called from the kitchen. Ichigo's perverted ex shinigami father came flying into the room. Kukaku caught his head in her hand as she scowled. "Aw, come on! Wheres the Christmas spirit?" He frowned, sighing as Kukaku shot him a glare.

"Keep yer hands to yerself old man. Wouldn wanna make you go up in flames now would we? Be a waste of good kido." The dismissive look on her face was enough to send Yoruichi and Ichigo into a fit of giggles. That was true; Kukaku was known for her special, fire that ass up, move. Not only had Ganju and Ichigo been familiar with the technique, but almost every guy in soul society. It seemed as if they all wanted a chance with Kukaku. But only one man had was able to reach her heart.

"Where is Byakuya, Kukaku?" Ichigo asked, looking over at her. Kukaku smiled over to him, hand resting on her stomach.

"He'll be here in a few. He's gonna flip when I tell him what his gift is." The fireworks expert glanced down at her stomach as she rubbed her hand over the flat surface. Yoruichi and Ichigo both gasped, looking at her with wide eyes. "What? I've been with him for a couple years now, ya know. Its natural for a married couple to have children." Now that was what set the two shinigami/vizards whirling. How in any hell had they not known their Kukaku was pregnant? They only spent most of their days with her, and the others for that matter.

"Ho, ho ho." Urahara grinned, walking into the room. Great. Now there were two goofy pervs in the room. And he wasn't talking about Yoruichi. He knew what it meant to have both Isshin and hat'n clogs in the same room with two of soul societys hottest babes. "Kukaku Shiba and Byakuya Kuchiki are having a child? How surprising." He said, glancing over to Yoruichi and Ichigo. "I wonder who will be pregnant next." Both orange and purple haired reapers looked at Urahara, blushing as they readied for a come back.

"Just what the hell do you mean by that?" Ichigo fired, leaning forward. No sooner than the words left his mouth, Yoruichi was giving her two cents.

"And why did you look at the two of us?" Bringing out his paper fan, Urahara shrugged, looking up as he laughed and smirked behind the fan. "Kisuke!" Yoruichi growled, folding her arms over her chest as she looked down, clearly embarrassed. She was never going to tell him about her undenying feelings for Ichigo again. He always had to tease her constantly. Funny that though. She was usually doing the teasing.

"Well, it is kinda true. When are ya going to kiss and pair up?" Kukaku asked, raising a brow as she looked over at them. Yoruichi grinned a bit, turning to Ichigo as her normal demanor kicked in.

"Yeah, when are you gonna give into me?" She asked, raising a brow as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Ichigo fell back, blushing as she landed on top of him. What to do? He had a beautiful woman on top of him, and three pervs watching. Sitting up he tried to remove her arms, failing as the next words said left a thick air between the two.

"You told me last night you wanted her Ichigo, but were afraid to ask her to be yours. Shes inviting you! Take the invitation my son! Its worth it, you'll see!" Damn Isshin! Why in the hell was Ichigo cursed with such a father? He was not only embarrassing, but perverted and childish as well. Yoruichi gazed into Ichigo's eyes, searching.

"Is it true, Ichigo?" She whispered, heart picking up its pace. Sweat formed on Ichigo's head as he stuttered slightly, blushing. Luckily, and unforunately, Byakuya stepped into the room, causing everyone to turn to the shinigami captain.

"Yer late hun." Kukaku stated, grinning as Byakuya gave her a sneer, sitting beside her. Yoruichi slid from Ichigo as everyone else joined them in the room.

It was late. Everyone had opened gifts, drank sake, ate alot of food, especailly Kukaku. The look on Byakuyas face was priceless; and Yuzu was glad to have a kodak of it. The moment the powerful captain found out he was going to be a father, his face held more emotion than anything. Matching the emotion they all saw the day Kukaku said yes when he proposed. Yoruichi had wandered off an hour or so earlier; and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder just where she had gone. While everyone was either talking, or playing, hint to Isshin fooling around with the kids, Ichigo slipped away, having spotted Yoruichi walking out of the door. He ran a bit, catching up with her as she rounded the corner out of the shoten.

"Yoruichi! Wait up!" He called, scratching his head when she was no where to be found. He felt her spiritual pressure coming from behind, and turned just as she was about to jump on him. He caught her in his arms, the two laughing as she pulled back.

"See, thats no fair. You can sense my every move." She pouted, folding her arms over her chest as she looked away stubbornly. Ichigo could only chuckle as he grabbed her hand and almost literally drug her with him. "What gives?" As they re-entered the Shoten so called yard, Ichigo picked up a fist full of snow. He packed it, making it into a small, hard ball. Before Yoruichi could ask what he was doing, a snowball came crashing into her face. The goddess froze. Oh, he so did not just hit her with a snowball. Grinning, Yoruichi picked up a ball of her own and wailed it at him; the impact knocking him down.

"Whoa!" Ichig shouted as his back met the snow. "What the hell Yoru-mmph." No sooner than he'd begun her name, another snowball came flying at him, hitting him right in the kisser! That did it. The snowball fight had begun. Yoruichi was being pounded by them, and as she tried to make her run for the house, Ichigo ran for her, tackling her as he tickled her. The goddess couldn't help but squirm and laugh as his fingers tickled her most sensitive spots. The pulsing between her legs was even stronger now, which only fueled Yoruichi. The dark skinned woman flipped them, straddling his waist as she trapped him to the ground. Ichigo stared up into her sparkling golden orbs. The snow in the backround only intensified her beauty. Their breaths were visible as they fought to keep their breathing under control. Neither felt like moving, however. Though they were freezing, they found their position rather pleasantly compromising. It wasn't until Isshin's girly scream reached their ears that they broke apart. She collapsed beside him, the too looking up at the sky.

"What did you ask for, for Christmas, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked as she looked over at him.

"I couldn't really think of anything. I just don't want to be alone anymore. Knowing that my family is safe, and so are my friends is a gift enough for me. And having you here with us make it even better." Ichigo smiled, looking over at her.

"I would've spent the other holidays with you, but honestly I didn't think you'd want me to."

"Since when have you ever not done anything I didn't want you to do?" The two laughed at that. He had a point. Yoruichi did things inspite of everyone else. She really never thought about how the others would feel about it. She was as spontanious as they come. And the orange haired shinigami wouldn't change a thing about her.

"Good point." She smiled, looking up at the sky once more. "But I plan on spending each and every holiday with you from now on, Ichigo."

"Looking forward to them all, Yoruichi." The smile on his face was undeniable as he turned to see her features. She seemed happy. That was good. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" She inquired, turning her head to look at him.

"What did you want for Christmas?" Yoruichi didn't answer him; she only turned her gaze back to the sky. If only he knew that he himself were her object of desire. She had wanted him; wanted to be his. She was hoping, praying that the two of them would get together. She wasn't shy, but when it came to him, she was definitely nervous and just like every other girl around a hot guy that they are in love with. Yoruichi felt as if she could barely contain her heart when he was around. Ichigo took the silence as a hint to back off the subject and began wailing his arms about in the snow.

"What are you doing?"

"Snow angels." He said, jumping up. Yoruichi gazed at the imprint of an angel in the snow. "If you don't get up fast enough, you'll mess it up."

"Thats actually kinda cool.." Yoruichi mumured, laying back and doing the same movements as him. Ichigo watched her. She tried it several times before finally getting it right. "Oh, so you have to jump up then.." Yoruichi said, admiring her work. Ichigo stared at her; watching as her eyes held a sort of spark that lit a fire deep within him. He didn't know what it was about her that made him just want to grab her and kiss her.

"You really didn't need to make one." He stated, noting her shiver. He nodded towards the house, grabbing her hand as he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Your already an angel." The words made her blush and her heart flutter. Ichigo was never like that with words. He was rough and agressive. Perhaps the cold had froze his brain. The two reached the door, walking in as they stomped their feet on the ground. Everyone had retired to the den, where Yoruichi and Ichigo preceeded. They came into the room laughing, but stopped when they noticed everyone had stopped their chatter and turned to look up at them. The two reapers stopped under the door way, tilting their heads to the side questionable. Urahara and Isshin merely smirked as Kukaku grinned, leaving a not so enthusiastic Byakuya with his normal blank face. The kids, however, were waiting in anticipation.

"What?" Yoruichi asked. She felt Ichigo's strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned to him, preparing to ask what was wrong when his lips came crashing into hers. The goddess moaned into the kiss, pressing her mouth hard into his. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck; body molding into his. Ichigo slid his tongue into her mouth as she parted her lips for a soft, low throaty moan. The dark skinned goddess nearly passed out from the high she was feeling. The kiss was so passionate, and it kept intensifing. The feeling of their tongues caressing and massaging each other, encirling one another was enough to send Yoruichi's heart into flips of pure happiness.

"Wow." Kukaku murmured, turning her head from the two as she smiled at Byakuya. "I say we give these two some privacy." She stated, standing. Slowly, everyone left the room, leaving the couple alone and kissing. Though, of course, Isshin had to get in a line or two.

"Oh son! You'll finally become a man tonight! I'm so proud. I brought these along, I just had a feeling you were going to need them!" The ex shinigami threw a handful of condoms on the table, nearly prancing out of the room. Ichigo, however, was far too busy to even comprehend what or who was all in the room. A few minutes later, the two broke apart. Yoruichi's golden orbs of fire were dazed, her lips moist from their passionate liplock. Never had a kiss made her feel that way; now she was fighting to get her breath.

"Merry Christmas, Yoruichi." Ichigo whispered as he glanced up at the mistletoe hanging above their heads. His eyes traveled back down to the woman in his arms as he grinned, tightening his arms. His lips met hers once more, and Yoruichi was more than willing to return the kiss.

"You wanna know what I really wanted for Christmas? Have wanted for a while now?" The dazed goddess spoke softly, her voice husky. The boy nodded, lips dangerously close to hers. "You." She whispered, smirking as his lips met hers once more. She'd be damned if Mistletoe wasn;t her favorite tradition. Especially when she had finally gotten a wish she had been wanting granted for quite some time now. A life with the reaper of her dreams; Ichigo. Needless to say he got his Christmas wich as well. A future filled with joy and sorrow, though more good than bad, with none other than the Goddess of Flash herself; Yoruichi. Who knew such small traditions could bring such good fortune.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope everyone has a very Merry one and a Happy New Year. Hopefully this year will be alot better than the past few years. This fic was written in under 20 minutes so yeah, while I was at school. Give me credit fer that lol Love or hate, good or bad? R&R Pwease :3


End file.
